


Dr. Horrible's Go Blog

by hostilecrayon



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Horrible tries to best his eternal rival, Captain Hammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Horrible's Go Blog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an all dialogue challenge at Blind Go. Silly.

**Dr. Horrible's Go Blog**

“This is Dr. Horrible, signing in again on my Go blog. I know that my evil nemesis, Captain Hammer has thwarted my every move in Go thus far, but this time, my plans to take over the world of Go are undefeatable! I’ve discovered his true self, and I’m pleased to say that I will be conquering him shortly. Ha ha ha ha ha! …Anyway, I’ve been sifting through the various email here and I’d like to ask you all to please address me as Dr. Horrible, not Shindou. It’s very disrespectful, you know. And yes, ieatpaper, I’d already discovered that Captain Hammer is Touya, so… thanks for that and all, but I’m on it, okay? Today is my day – I can feel it!”

…

“…So, I wasn’t expecting the onslaught from Captain Hammer. I guess I should be more careful with what I say on this blog. Apparently Captain Hammer is among our viewers. He was ready for my attempt to blackmail him and it completely threw off my game. I WILL get him someday. You hear me Captain Hammer? I’m your rival, and I will defeat you! Someday…”


End file.
